Deusa ou humana?
by Mina Phantonhive
Summary: Fic feita para o I Amigo Secreto do Grupo Palaestra! Como uma deusa sabe o que é certo? Sabe o que é o amor ou ainda pensa como humana? Bom, teve um pouquinho de Teoria da representação Social do Moscovicci! Espero que gostem!


Fanfiction feita para o primeiro Amigo Secreto do grupo Palaestra.

Tema: Casais

Casal: Sasha/Tenma Lost Canvas

Pov: Sasha.

Amiga Secreta: Keiko Maxwell

Primeiramente, espero mesmo que você goste. Eu não consegui fazer uma situação completamente romântica porque eu sou meio dramalhona, mal de humanas, ou de quem lê romances misturados com filosofia demais, não sei dizer! Foi uma experiência no mínimo transformadora, escrever uma fic assim, pra outra pessoa, com um objetivo definido e eu espero que ela passe pra você todo o sentimento que eu vivi para escrevê-la! Se estiver ruim, você me manda que eu conserto! Beijão!

Não era raro a jovem Athena, por muitas vezes esquecer de si mesma. Parecia mais fácil assim, já que não compreendia muito bem como ela podia ser Athena e Sasha ao mesmo tempo.

Não sabia se era uma mulher feita ou não, se ainda era uma criança, contudo, de acordo com o que era dito à sua volta, ela era mesmo muito importante. Mas como que alguém que não sabe quem é, pode ser importante? Será que ela deveria acreditar somente no que as outras pessoas diziam? Então ela podia muito bem ser aquilo que Tenma dizia, uma menina chorona, mas com o coração do tamanho do mundo. Pois ele sabia quem ela era e a amava assim mesmo!

Desde que aquele homem foi buscá-la no orfanato, as pessoas vinham até ela com a esperança que ela solucionasse o problema deles. Não era raro Sasha detestar essa data. Foi quando toda essa confusão começou.

Recordou-se da primeira vez que viu Sísifo; ficou muito assustada e quando ele a chamou de deusa...quis sair correndo dali, que homem peculiar, chamando uma órfã de deusa, aparecendo do nada e dizendo que a levaria embora pra longe dos seus amigos, de seu irmão e de Tenma. Nesse dia, achou que Tenma bateria nele, ele quase o fez e ele poderia tê-la salvo, mas a perspectiva de ter comida todo o dia, fez com ele mudasse de ideia e a convencesse também.

O que fez com que ela aprendesse o que era abnegação pela primeira vez. O irmão e o amigo estavam dispostos a não vê-la mais, desde que tivessem certeza que ela teria comida e banho todos os dias. Eles disseram a Sísifo, ou melhor, Tenma gritou com ele, disse que era bom que cuidasse bem dela, se não, aprenderia uma lição. E quando ela foi se despedir, viu um Tenma completamente diferente! Algo tinha mudado dentro dela. Para com ele. Ficou em dúvida se era em relação a essa estória de divindade ou se era com a Sasha mesmo, mas achou melhor deixar pra lá.

Naquela época, era apenas uma criança que não sabia se teria comida pra saciar a fome durante o dia, como ela saberia dos sentimentos dela pra com Tenma? Quem sabe ela devesse perguntar ao senhor Sísifo? Já que ele sabia de tudo sobre ela. Disse-lhe que ela era uma deusa venerada por um monte de cavaleiros que morreriam por ela. Que tinha uma outra deusa que era um báculo (o que ela não sabia o que era também) que a levaria à vitória em todas as batalhas. Teria que usar branco todos os dias até o fim da sua vida, mas ninguém lhe perguntou se era isso que ela queria. Deusas poderiam ao menos escolher suas roupas!

Ela deixou de ser órfã e ter necessidades alimentares, mas perdeu qualquer direito de escolha que tinha, em relação ao seu lado humano. Bom, em relação ao lado divino também, porque ela tinha que rezar o que falavam pra rezar, atender os cavaleiros, mas pelo menos deixavam ela ser amiga deles. Gostava muito de Kardia e tinha um respeito inigualável por Degel, mas não era o mesmo sentimento que tinha por Alone e Tenma.

Todas as ideias dela eram refeitas, até mesmo as estratégias de batalha que eram muito bem recebidas, deveriam ser supervisionadas por Sage e Sísifo. Sage dizia que ela não era humana, mas sim uma entidade que veio ao mundo para cuidar dele, humanos não tinham essa missão tão nobre.

Como se ela fosse um oásis no deserto, comida para os famintos, luz para àqueles condenados à total escuridão. A criança/deusa/adulta não se considerava tão importante, embora ela ouvisse essas palavras todos os dias.

Ainda se sentia a mesma garotinha chorona, maltrapilha que só pensava em defender o irmão e em Tenma. Por mais que estivesse mais velha, ainda se sentia uma menina quando pensava em Tenma. Era o que a mantinha conectada ao que acreditava que realmente era. "_Tenma...o que será que está fazendo agora? Será que está bem? Comendo? Não não...não posso ficar pensando em você Tenma. Agora eu sou essa deusa e deusas não pensam em uma única pessoa, pensam em todos igualmente. Pelo menos foi isso que o senhor Sage me disse, e claro, o senhor Sísifo. Uma deusa é abnegada, altruísta e generosa. E de acordo com as aulas, ter todas essas qualidades significava que eu não podia demonstrar apreço diferenciado por ninguém e amar a todos igualmente." _

E mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ela ainda tinha que repetir essas mesmas palavras em sua mente, para não esquecer. Ela era uma deusa justa! Nada de preferências! Repetia ao menos 10 vezes antes de sair para suas preces.

Com o passar do tempo, Degel começou a lhe ensinar sobre a Guerra Santa, era santa, porque quem lutava eram deuses e santos, os cavaleiros, mas que de boa mesmo não tinha nada. Começaram as aulas sobre os cavaleiros que faziam parte da vida de Athena e chegou ao tópico relacionado ao Cavaleiro de Pégaso. Era um cavaleiro de Bronze, cujo poder não chegava nem próximo ao dos cavaleiros de ouro, mas que sua devoção e amor eram capazes de superar essa diferença e ser o braço direito de Athena.

Ainda não tinha um cavaleiro de Pégaso, nem mesmo um aspirante, embora soubesse bem quem ela queria para esse posto. Desde que ouviu a história, seus pensamentos em relação a Tenma aumentaram de forma exponencial (outro conceito que aprendeu com Degel, que homem inteligentíssimo). Não compreendia o papel de Pégaso em sua vida, só lhe diziam que eles eram companheiros desde tempos imemoriais, mas se os tempos eram imemoriais, como que as pessoas ainda se lembravam deles? Tinha que dar um jeito para que Tenma fosse o cavaleiro. Era vital, o motivo dessa necessidade ainda era distorcido, ela não sabia, mas tinha a certeza que Tenma nasceu pra isso. Sabia também que o processo pra se tornar cavaleiro era árduo, mas ele estaria no santuário, perto dela. Isso deveria ser bom! As estrelas certamente conspirariam para tal.

Com esse pensamento em mente, Sasha foi para suas orações diárias, sem esquecer é claro do báculo, que na verdade era uma outra deusa..a pobre criança pensou inúmeras vezes como era possível que uma entidade ficasse presa em um objeto inanimado e ela, sendo uma pessoa, também era uma deusa.

Às vezes pensava que o senhor Sage estivesse fazendo piadas com ela quando lhe dizia que era a deusa da sabedoria, da guerra e das artes, já que seus questionamentos não eram muito incentivados.

Ela perguntava, perguntava e perguntava, mas ninguém lhe respondia. Somente uma pessoa aguentava aquela corrente questionadora: Tenma. E mais uma vez, se tornava o centro de seus pensamentos, o que fazia com que seu coração se agitasse, por infinitas obrigações que ele teria com a humanidade, caso ele fosse mesmo o cavaleiro.

Tranquilizando-se, ela voltava para suas orações. Embora suas preces tivessem outras intenções naquele dia. Sasha tinha um propósito! Ela não seria a deusa, seria uma garota que estava com saudades e que simplesmente poderia matá-las! Com o pensamento meio inquieto, já que pensar em uma única pessoa era algo sem perdão, ela se concentrou! Necessitava vê-lo! Saber se ele poderia ou não ser o cavaleiro. Foi a primeira vez que utilizou sua divindade para um propósito pessoal. Nada de abnegação, nada de altruísmo ou ainda generosidade. Ela só queria saber se ele estava bem! E era só ele! Nem queria ver o irmão dessa vez e nem sabia direito o motivo. Bela deusa da sabedoria que era!

Foi quando se deparou com a tempestade! Viu quando os moradores da cidade fecharam os portões para que o pessoal do orfanato não entrasse. Viu Tenma e Alone desesperados e sem saber o que fazer. Também viu quando o seu querido saiu correndo em direção aos portões, sua súplica para abri-los e Athena chorou! Sasha chorou! Chorou silenciosamente para que suas sacerdotisas não percebessem, mas não podia ficar somente olhando sem fazer nada. Contudo, não podia interferir diretamente no curso dos acontecimentos, mas ainda não tinha chegado na aula em relação às interferências indiretas.

Em sua visão, teve o vislumbre da constelação de Pégaso, se lembrou de sua história, contada pelo menos umas 50 vezes pelo patriarca e construiu uma estratégia, para salvá-lo. Nem tinha pensado em seu irmão. Por algum motivo, não conseguiu ver seu irmão no papel, o que a deixou com uma estranha sensação de alívio.

Haviam fatos que conspiravam para que Tenma fosse o cavaleiro de Pégaso. A estrela sob a qual nasceu, sua impulsividade e devoção e o fato que cresceu junto com Sasha e ela era a deusa, por que então o Pégaso não poderia ter reencarnado pra cuidar dela? Isso seria totalmente plausível! Baseado mitologicamente! Sem falar que ela poderia sempre estar perto dele.

Sabia que quando ele era incentivado pelos amigos, e pela necessidade dos oprimidos fazia coisas incríveis e como ela que teve que conhecer os fundamentos do cosmo, sabia de algumas maneiras de despertá-lo em outras pessoas.

Não que isso fosse completamente honesto e divino, todavia, Sasha estava no comando, não Athena. Ela podia ser Athena, mas era Sasha, e a mesma garota italiana que tinha brincado com aquelas crianças, que cuidou do irmão e que foi cuidada por Tenma. Nada mais justo do que salvá-lo! A humana tinha vencido dessa vez! Tinha que retribuir por tudo o que eles fizeram por ela. Por ajudarem a ela ser o que era, ensinarem o que era amizade, companheirismo e amor. Sim! Amor! Eles a ensinaram o que era amar!

Era isso! Apenas uma retribuição! Não tinha relação com os sonhos estranhos que ela tinha onde estava crescida e quem sabe puder desistir de ser deusa e voltar pra ele, e pra Alone, claro! Era simplesmente uma retribuição.

Caso Sage descobrisse, ela diria que ele rezou pra ela e como é obrigação divina, atendeu a uma oração. Depois desse dilema ético resolvido, Sasha empenhou-se em fazer com que a prece das crianças do orfanato chegassem ao coração de Tenma, dando a oportunidade de explodir seu cosmos pela primeira vez, também fez com que Dohko passasse pelo local no momento exato e como é costume dos cavaleiros de ouro, claro que Dohko o convidaria para ir ao Santuário.

Parecia muito simples no pensamento da jovem Deusa, mas tudo foi um martírio, ela não tinha total noção de seus poderes e sabia que não poderia sair como ela planejou. Sem falar que era Tenma e ele era imprevisível e incontrolável. Em vez de tentar arrebentar os portões, como era mais fácil, ele simplesmente foi tentar mudar o curso do rio, era muito mais fácil arrebentar portões do que mudar o curso de um rio, mas lá foi ele. Agora era esperar que as preces das crianças chegassem ao seu coração e acendesse a fagulha do cosmos.

Isso acabou acontecendo, mas de uma maneira muito mais forte que Sasha premeditara, o que causou um esgotamento em Tenma e quase a sua morte prematura. Mas algo saiu como ela desejava: Dohko passou por ali, sentiu o cosmo poderoso de Tenma e agora, era somente esperar.

Athena teria seu guardião mitológico e Sasha teria o seu, sempre próximo a ela. Agora era só esperar! Ele viria e eles acabariam se encontrando, ela sentia isso. Era só esperar!


End file.
